create_a_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Yun II
Life on Earth/Gaining Power Peter Lazarus Smith was born May 14th 1215 in what is now England. He never met his father, and his mother was a peasent women. He was raised always being prepared and trained to be a Knight. He was a knight for 20 years until the age of 40. He went with crusaders on the for the "Holy Grail" which supposedly made you immortal. He fell off a cliff, during a crusade battle and was mortally wounded, he stumbled apon a hidden cave to take shelter. It was huge inside, and filled with gold and jewels. He looked apon the mountain of gold and jewels and climed over them leaving a trail of his blood behind him. He crawled to a pool of water and fell in. The water turned red with his blood. He passed out at the bottom of the pool that was a secret entrance to an ocean trench. He sat at the bottom of a 20,000 ft deep ocean canyon, his body somehow not crushing under the weight being protected by something. In Peters dream he encountered a huge being, Peter seemed to be in space, he saw things he had never seen. A being approached him and said "I have guided your soul to my lair Peter". Peter said "What???". The being said "You are the only one in this universe worthy of my power, I am dying here in the Negative Zone, take my power and carry on my legacy". And without further question, Peter awoke in the bottom of the trench, he felt different, and he could tell he was wet and in darkness. Peter said to himself "What did that guy mean by power". Peter said "I can't really swim, or breathe underwater how come im alive, did he give me power". Peter said "I will test this out and see if I can touch the sky". He planted his feet on the sea floor and jumped up. He started rising out of the water slowly but surely. And then after 30 seconds of rising from the depths, he emerged in a glowing purple light. Peter said "My God". Peter was hovering 5 feet above the water. Peter said "I will touch the sky" and he rocketed upwards and actually rose above earth itself. Peter said "My God" and he kept going. He flew past all the planets and flew past the solar system into deep space. He kept going and going until he saw wierd flying machines not knowing where he was. Until a weird feeling came into his head, he gained knowledge of the Universe, the existance of The One Above All and all others in the Universe and the locations of all planets and why everything happens. He had gained knowledge of the Universe. He learned his power came at a price, because the being that gave him his power was not supposed to be around anymore. He knew now he would be immortal, however his body would deteriorate and waste away until he was pure energy. It would slowly happen over a period of 4 million years. He needed a way to keep his body safe, a suit to contain his energy and help control his power until he was pure energy. Because when he was pure energy, he will have total control of his power. He spent time honing his power and making himself better. His suit was made of pure indestructable space metals. He had a mask to hide his grotesque face. He could only return to Earth to help defend against threats like Darkseid and various other threats such as Braniac. He lived and developed within the Universe for 714 years. He had never been back on Earth, he had seen every kind of advanced technology there is. He wanted to see his wife again, as he had not seen her in 714 years. He was so far away from Earth now, even at lightspeed it would take an entire year to get to Earth without a ship. Earth was in a solar system that was banned for intergalactic affiars as they where still considered primatives, and interaction with primatives or interfering in their affairs was a breach in intergalactic law. Peter Smith however had now since changed his name to Yun II as he now possesses all the powers of the legendary cosmic being "Yun" that had since died off and been erased from the cosmos. Voyage to Earth + Scuffle with the Justice League Yun believed he had only been gone for a year and wanted to use his new found power to help win the Crusade, find the Holy Grail, and see his wife once more. He made the year long journey to Earth traveling at the speed of light. He wanted to meet his wife once more. He made it to Earth, and immediatly gathered tons of his power and sent it hurdeling towards Jerusalem from Space. He caused much destruction but the beam was ceased by the Justice League quick. What Yun did not know is the Justice Leagues space station was just 100 miles from his location. Martian Manhunter, Superman, and the Green Lantern flew out into space to confront him. They said "cease hostilities against this planet". Yun said "I do not listen to you, I fight for Christ!" and he blasted Green Lantern into the moon with beams from his eyes. And then Martian Manhunter realized the chain on his neck, which was the emblem of the Templars. Superman said "I saw that in history class when I was younger". They asked him "who are you". Yun II replied, I am "Yun II" or in your Earthly terms "Peter Lazarus Smith". Superman gasped and said "it cant be", and said "you where in my history textbook, it was said you where a famous hero who died and his body falling off a cliff served as a distraction for the Christians to take a territory near Jerusalem". Yun II said "I hobbled dying into a cave injured internally from stab wounds, and a broken back and neck from the fall, I hobbled into a room filled with treasure, I died and woke up on the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the water not affecting me at all, I rose from the water and flew past the planets into a new society and lived there for a year, now im back". Superman said "You have been gone exactly 714 years Peter, we are sorry your wife was killed in a misunderstanding". Yun II now able to sense Earth said with his newfound knowledge "She said "Hes Dead" and the people thought you killed Peter, so they stoned her to death, I forgive them but I am now saddened knowing my journey was in vain". Yun II said "I must be going, I do not belong here anymore". But out of nowhere, a ship appeared out of nowhere. And Yun II said "Do not worry, probably just a plasma carrier". Superman said "No.....its Darkseid". Darkseid rose out of the ship and said "Kal-El I have a bone to pick with you". Darkseid looked over and said "Oh, is this the new guy, allow me to introduce myself.... I AM DARKSEID" and he hit Yun II with an omega beam in the stomach knocking him into a planet. Yun II rose and said "You dare challenge me, hear me one known as Darkseid, surrender now or die". Darkseid said "hmm" and hit Yun II with another Omega Beam. Yun II said "NOW YOU WILL FACE MY WRATH", and Yun II shot from his hand a huge swirling beam of red energy that hit Darkseid knocking him back into Mars. Darkseid growled and said "Die" and put all his power into one beam, and Yun II from both his hands shot 7293479234274 megawats of lightning at Darkseid and Darkseids was near dead. Yun II said "I will finish him", Superman said "NO, LEAVE HIM BE". Yun II said "why, this being tried to kill us, why not give it what it intended to give us?". Superman said "Because of Morality, think you where a templar once remember your human emotions, what would the lord do??". Yun II said "...forgive him" and Superman said, "lets send him home". They put him back on his ship and took out his cronies. They sent the ship on auto pilot back to Darkseids home planet. Power Ratings (Out of 10) Cosmic Power: 7/10 Intelligence: 9/10 Strength: 10/10 Speed: 10/10 Power Overall: 8/10 Power Rating: Near Godly